


Cinq trucs que Michael a vraiment faits pour Sucre

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael lui en a fait des vertes et des pas mûres, à Fox River...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinq trucs que Michael a vraiment faits pour Sucre

Michael lui en a fait des vertes et des pas mûres, à Fox River. Honnêtement. Mais parfois, quand même...

-*-

Michael a failli être transféré dans un autre établissement peu après son arrivée, ce qui aurait mis un terme à l’évasion avant même qu’elle ait commencé. Quand Sucre est rentré dans leur cellule plus tard dans la journée, Michael n’était pas là mais il y avait un canard en papier oublié sur l’oreiller de Sucre. Michael semble obsédé par ces pliages (« Origami, Sucre. Origami. » – « Si tu veux. »). Il a montré à Westmoreland comment former une étoile. Il a réalisé une rose pour le Doc’ (juste une fleur, affirme-t-il, pas une rose, et Sucre comprend qu’il n’ait pas envie de reconnaître que ce pliage-là « Origami, Sucre. » est une rose. Mais c’en est une). Mais les canards... les canards qu’il a semés un peu partout dans les jours qui ont suivis son arrivée, les canards qu’il plie à longueur de journée... Sucre ignore si les canards en question ont une signification particulière mais ce qu’il sait, c’est qu’ils sont toujours pour ou en relation avec Lincoln. Quand il s’est couché le soir, il y avait un canard en _origami_ sous son oreiller, et Sucre l’a gardé.

Michael a voulu partager l’argent de Westmoreland avec lui. Uniquement avec lui. Exclure T-Bag tombait sous le sens, était même le but de la manoeuvre, et Michael n’avait pas non plus tout à fait confiance en C-Note. Mais il l’a, lui, laissé _partir_ avec l’argent (qui ne représente rien de moins que la possibilité pour son frère d’avoir un futur). D’accord, le sac était plein de vieux magazines et non plein de vieux billets verts. Sucre n’aurait pas refusé l’argent, c’est un fait, mais il se console en se disant que c’est l’intention qui compte. Il n’oublie pas non plus le fait que Michael ne lui a même pas fait remarquer « Tu aurais pu vérifier ce que T-Bag te donnait. » Parce que, vraiment, c’est T-Bag : Sucre aurait dû vérifier ce que T-Bag lui donnait. Dans quatre-vingts quinze pour cent des cas, il faut éviter de recevoir ce que T-Bag veut donner ; dans les cinq pour cent restant, il faut vérifier ce qu’il donne.

Michael lui a expliqué le pourquoi et le comment de Bolshoi Booze. Non que Sucre ait particulièrement envie de passer par là et de finir ses jours au Panama, mais c’est rassurant et ça fait plaisir de savoir qu’il y a toujours cette porte de secours.

Michael ne lui a pas reproché de ne pas avoir regardé où il mettait les pieds quand il a trébuché et est tombé dans cette rivière. Il est resté avec lui dans l’eau froide et agitée. Il lui a assuré que les choses allaient s’arranger et lui a menti quand il a commencé à réaliser qu’il s’était trompé sur ce point (et Sucre a fait mine de le croire parce que, en toute franchise, c’était plus rassurant). Il lui a tenu la tête hors de l’eau, et ce n’est pas une figure de style, il lui a littéralement tenu la tête hors de l’eau. Il est resté avec lui alors que les flics approchaient et qu’il risquait d’être repris et de ne pas pouvoir rejoindre Lincoln. Il a fichu la moto de Pete à la flotte pour le tirer de là, et il a eu une expression de tel _soulagement_ quand Sucre a refait surface que Sucre s’en est voulu d’avoir eu besoin de si longues secondes pour remonter à l’air libre.

Michael lui a donné ce qu’il voulait le plus au monde, la possibilité de rejoindre Maricruz. A présent, bien sûr, Sucre est recherché et a la moitié des flics de l’état aux trousses, ainsi qu’une petite troupe d’agents du FBI. Mais il est libre, Maricruz n’est pas mariée et il attend, debout près du téléphone, le coeur battant à tout rompre, qu’elle l’appelle.

-*-

Michael lui en a fait des vertes et des pas mûres, à Fox River. Mais il est son meilleur ex-compagnon de cellule, et Sucre en viendrait presque à regretter que leurs routes se soient séparées.

-FIN-


End file.
